Young Justice One-Shots
by TheLastFlyingGrayson3
Summary: The team bonding, crossovers with many fandoms and lots of ROBIN!
1. Billionaire Meeting (Stark and Wayne)

**AN: This is a meeting between the amazing Bruce Wayne and the slightly less amazing Tony Stark. And of course, the person we all came here for, DICK GRAYSON!**

Tony Stark. You know, that guy that just so happens to be a billionaire. And that just so happens to have his parents murdered **(Civil War by the way).** And he just so happened to be part of a society of superheroes. Wow, look at all of those coincidences. Eh, but the one that really set him apart was the fact that he didn't have the one thing his opponent did. Other than amazing good looks, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. And he didn't happen to have a ward that the press ate up like a steak dinner.

A certain Ironman sighed as Pepper guided him down the hallway, lecturing about how to not sock a certain Bruce Wayne at a certain Charity Ball that just so happened to be on that certain day. So many certains and yet he wasn't certain that he could hold his emotions back when it came to the billionaire playboy who just happened to be his top competitor in the technology world. An at this time, it just had to be Wayne Industries that happened to be ahead. But of course, Wayne didn't have the decency to let Tony sulk in the corner and wish to be doing anything besides walking up to the man he loathed most in the world. Well, other than Loki of course.

"Tony, just promise to behave okay?" Pepper sighed when she realized that her fiancee wasn't listening to her, so her brain made an executive decision and slapped his arm.

"Hey! That's abuse!" Tony yelped like a small child then stuck his tongue out at all the press that were staring at them strangely.

"You at least understand you can't storm out like a two year old again when Bruce says hi... right?"

"Hey, I try my best."

"Sure you do."

Tony puffed out air, looking slightly miffed as they finally reached the door to Wayne Manor. "How big are this guy's gardens?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Apparently not that big, you didn't faint like last time."

"I'll have you know, that was acting!" Tony protested in indigence.

"Hmm, hmm. Acting, sure."

"Hi!" They both looked up from their conversation to see a smallish boy, about 13, standing in front of them, his black hair slicked back and a taller red head next to him with equal troublemaker smirks written across their faces.

"Umm, hi. I'm-"

"Ooh! Let me guess!" The red head popped up, green eyes flashing with excitement. "Robert Downey Jr.?"

"Uh, no."

"Wow, that's funny. You look a lot like him."

"Alright kid, I don't know who you are but-"

Pepper sighed in exasperation and slapped him again. "Tony, be nice." Then she smiled sweetly and leaned down a bit to be more at their eye level. "Ignore this grump. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Along with every other morning too."

As Tony made a small noise in protest as the boys smiled slightly.

"I'm Dick Grayson." The shorter boy stated, then leaned over slightly, punched his friend then pranced away cackling like a maniac.

"DICKIE-BIRD!" The boy yelled. "I'm Wally AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GRAYSON!" Wally dashed off after bowing slightly mockingly.

Tony smirked then linked his arm with Pepper's. "Shall we continue, my lady?

"We shall."

"Tony! Good to see you, Stark!" Tony put on his best fake smile and shook hands with Bruce Wayne, the man of the night.

"You too, Bruce. How's business been-" They were broken off when Dick, at least he thought it was Dick, flipped over the table and scrambled to hide behind Bruce. Fricking. Wayne. Tony watched amused to see how the big man would react only to see him sigh, small bits of amusement in his eyes.

"What did you do to Wally this time?"

"May or may not have pushed him into that new fountain you got."

"I wonder why you guys are friends."

"Cause! I actually have no idea."

Tony watched the banter as it took place and was about to say something when the sound of gunshots broke across the soft music and all the small talk. Screams filled the room and people began to run and some were shot down, their blood running down their now lifeless bodies.

Men were stalking around the building, decked out in black, smashing windows and doors as they went and walking through as they could.

Pepper clutched his arm tighter and her attention stayed on how Dick was slowly edging into Bruce's arms and Wayne began to draw him in.

"Unless you want this little whelp shot through the head," A man dragged a struggling Wally in a choke hold, "And every child in this building, I suggest you bring everything valuable in this place."

One by one, kids were slowly ripped from their parent's arms and little cries for help made Pepper want to sob. But things became really real when a man walked up to Wayne and wrenched Dick from his grasp.

"Dick!"

"Dad!" Tony stared in shock as the boy wriggled as a gun was placed against his temple.

"Let him go. All of them." Bruce's voice shook slightly.

"Then you give me what I asked for-" Suddenly the kid in his grasp flipped up and smacked him in the face with his feet. That cause all the other kids to move into action. One by one, the kids judo-flipped, karate kicked and pressure pointed all the men. All while the great Ironman stared in shock. The kids walked up to Dick, fist bumped. The ones who really fought were laughing and discussing the lessons they had been taking.

"What. Was. That?" Tony said, his voice breaking. Dick turned at his voice.

"What you think us kids of billionaires and millionaires don't know how to defend ourselves? It's called self defense."

Bruce came up to his ward and sighed. "Was that maneuver 13? You need to straighten your legs a bit more on impact for a better hit. And what exactly was in all the packages you gave all those kids?"

"May or may not have been comm sets. Hey! It was fun. Now can I please go get ice cream?

 **AN: This is a meeting between the amazing Bruce Wayne and the slightly less amazing Tony Stark. And of course, the person we all came here for, DICK GRAYSON!**

Tony Stark. You know, that guy that just so happens to be a billionaire. And that just so happens to have his parents murdered **(Civil War by the way).** And he just so happened to be part of a society of superheroes. Wow, look at all of those coincidences. Eh, but the one that really set him apart was the fact that he didn't have the one thing his opponent did. Other than amazing good looks, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. And he didn't happen to have a ward that the press ate up like a steak dinner.

A certain Ironman sighed as Pepper guided him down the hallway, lecturing about how to not sock a certain Bruce Wayne at a certain Charity Ball that just so happened to be on that certain day. So many certains and yet he wasn't certain that he could hold his emotions back when it came to the billionaire playboy who just happened to be his top competitor in the technology world. An at this time, it just had to be Wayne Industries that happened to be ahead. But of course, Wayne didn't have the decency to let Tony sulk in the corner and wish to be doing anything besides walking up to the man he loathed most in the world. Well, other than Loki of course.

"Tony, just promise to behave okay?" Pepper sighed when she realized that her fiancee wasn't listening to her, so her brain made an executive decision and slapped his arm.

"Hey! That's abuse!" Tony yelped like a small child then stuck his tongue out at all the press that were staring at them strangely.

"You at least understand you can't storm out like a two year old again when Bruce says hi... right?"

"Hey, I try my best."

"Sure you do."

Tony puffed out air, looking slightly miffed as they finally reached the door to Wayne Manor. "How big are this guy's gardens?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Apparently not that big, you didn't faint like last time."

"I'll have you know, that was acting!" Tony protested in indigence.

"Hmm, hmm. Acting, sure."

"Hi!" They both looked up from their conversation to see a smallish boy, about 13, standing in front of them, his black hair slicked back and a taller red head next to him with equal troublemaker smirks written across their faces.

"Umm, hi. I'm-"

"Ooh! Let me guess!" The red head popped up, green eyes flashing with excitement. "Robert Downey Jr.?"

"Uh, no."

"Wow, that's funny. You look a lot like him."

"Alright kid, I don't know who you are but-"

Pepper sighed in exasperation and slapped him again. "Tony, be nice." Then she smiled sweetly and leaned down a bit to be more at their eye level. "Ignore this grump. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Along with every other morning too."

As Tony made a small noise in protest as the boys smiled slightly.

"I'm Dick Grayson." The shorter boy stated, then leaned over slightly, punched his friend then pranced away cackling like a maniac.

"DICKIE-BIRD!" The boy yelled. "I'm Wally AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GRAYSON!" Wally dashed off after bowing slightly mockingly.

Tony smirked then linked his arm with Pepper's. "Shall we continue, my lady?

"We shall."

"Tony! Good to see you, Stark!" Tony put on his best fake smile and shook hands with Bruce Wayne, the man of the night.

"You too, Bruce. How's business been-" They were broken off when Dick, at least he thought it was Dick, flipped over the table and scrambled to hide behind Bruce. Fricking. Wayne. Tony watched amused to see how the big man would react only to see him sigh, small bits of amusement in his eyes.

"What did you do to Wally this time?"

"May or may not have pushed him into that new fountain you got."

"I wonder why you guys are friends."

"Cause! I actually have no idea."

Tony watched the banter as it took place and was about to say something when the sound of gunshots broke across the soft music and all the small talk. Screams filled the room and people began to run and some were shot down, their blood running down their now lifeless bodies.

Men were stalking around the building, decked out in black, smashing windows and doors as they went and walking through as they could.

Pepper clutched his arm tighter and her attention stayed on how Dick was slowly edging into Bruce's arms and Wayne began to draw him in.

"Unless you want this little whelp shot through the head," A man dragged a struggling Wally in a choke hold, "And every child in this building, I suggest you bring everything valuable in this place."

One by one, kids were slowly ripped from their parent's arms and little cries for help made Pepper want to sob. But things became really real when a man walked up to Wayne and wrenched Dick from his grasp.

"Dick!"

"Dad!" Tony stared in shock as the boy wriggled as a gun was placed against his temple.

"Let him go. All of them." Bruce's voice shook slightly.

"Then you give me what I asked for-" Suddenly the kid in his grasp flipped up and smacked him in the face with his feet. That cause all the other kids to move into action. One by one, the kids judo-flipped, karate kicked and pressure pointed all the men. All while the great Ironman stared in shock. The kids walked up to Dick, fist bumped. The ones who really fought were laughing and discussing the lessons they had been taking.

"What. Was. That?" Tony said, his voice breaking. Dick turned at his voice.

"What you think us kids of billionaires and millionaires don't know how to defend ourselves? It's called self defense."

Bruce came up to his ward and sighed. "Was that maneuver 13? You need to straighten your legs a bit more on impact for a better hit. And what exactly was in all the packages you gave all those kids?"

"May or may not have been comm sets. Hey! It was fun. Now can I please go get ice cream?


	2. Percy Jackson Meet the Team

**AN: Just so everyone knows, I think the Young Justice Team could totally take the Seven! If you think differently, be ready for a debate!**

*Percy's POV*

So I bet you think, wow. The Giants War is over, you get to live peacefully with Annabeth and the rest of the Seven in New Rome and go to college and finally try to get good grades. So I did about 1/3 of that plan for my life. And that's all one person's fault. Technically it wasn't his fault... But I just want peace... And good grades, I'm still working on that bit.  
To start from the beginning, the Seven and I were heading down to Gotham city for some abroad thing that was strangely required for New Rome, like a class about blending in. As if anyone could blend in in Gotham City. That thing was a psychopath trap! Annabeth was excited for the architecture and being able to have an exclusive meeting with Bruce Wayne and the fact that he had offered to board is at his house, Leo just wanted to see Batman and Robin, and me - I just didn't want to die. As you can see, I have my priorities straight.  
We were unfortunately traveling in a plane to Gotham and as soon as we got off, we headed to the area where Mr. Wayne said his son and some of his friends would be waiting to pick us up.  
Very quickly we saw a giant sign that said all of our last names being held up by a very disgruntled boy, around 16 years old. He had a simple black shirt on, with jeans and combat boots. A smaller boy was lounging on his shoulders while talking excitedly his hands waving around rapidly. **(By the way, the team knows Robin's identity)** A girl was sitting on the guy's other shoulder, smiling as she played with the first boy's hair while she tucked her own red locks behind her ear. Another boy with bright red hair was yawning loudly from his position of sitting on the floor, leaning against 'Blackie' which I had decided to call him. A girl was sitting on his lap, sighing as she tolerated a black haired girl with blue eyes braiding her very long blonde hair. The last two were both African American and were just talking quietly while the boy of the two would often look back at the group, a smile flirting over his features. The girl was smirking, her short black hair sticking up.  
I glanced at Annabeth who shrugged and walked over to them quickly with Piper and Hazel following quickly. The red haired girl noticed them first and grinned, waving her hand up when she made eye contact. She hopped off Blackie's shoulder and the small boy flipped off after her, sticking the landing. The red head boy mock clapped and stood up and the blonde girl pulled him up while playfully slapping his head.  
At this point we had reached them and Annabeth started talking.  
"Did Mr. Wayne send you?"  
"Yeah. I'm his son, Dick Grayson." The flipper boy walked forward, blue eyes sparkling and reached his hand out. "These are my friends, Wallman," he gestured to the red head boy and as he went our faces got even more confused, "Artichoke, Miss M, Kon, Kal, Zee, and Raquel."  
Raquel snorted. "Now I'm glad you haven't come up with a nickname to introduce me with."  
"Wally and I have been debating."  
"Don't even give me the details."  
"Umm, so I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kal said formally and nodded his head.  
"So follow me if you want to live!" Dick broke in and grabbed Zee's hand and paraded us to a very nice limo. Leo's eyes widened and he began to tear up at the workmanship. We all piled in and I noticed that we weren't even squished.  
"Alfie! We're all here, you can take us to the Manor!"  
An older man was sitting in the front and he simply nodded his head and pulled out of the parking lot. All the while, the kids dragged us into conversations.  
Wally was pretty cool and Kal certainly knew a lot about the ocean. but the excitement really started when the Seven went out to dinner.  
"Aww come on! Don't make me go to a seafood place! It's like eating part of me!"  
"Percy it was just a suggestion! Calm down!"  
So after ten minutes of arguing we stopped at... mcDonalds, anticlimactic I know but it worked. As we walked out, Annabeth had a great idea to walk around, in the night to see all the sights. I'll admit, we did not know much about Gotham back then, but we sure do now.  
"Isn't this amazing! All the skylights make everything light up and the contrast between-" and with that, we were attacked. To tell the truth, I was slightly relived to not have to hear the lesson.  
From the shadows, a bright red smile appeared, a huge cackle coming with it. Green hair, white skin and a purple suit. This guy clearly has horrible choices in clothes but then look at me.  
"Lookie at this Harles... Little kiddies in need of some directions."  
A small giggle can from his right as a red and black dressed clown girl strolled up, two hyena's pulling at the leash on her hand. We all slipped into fighting stances only to realize that these guys were human and we couldn't use our weapons.  
"Think we can help them Mister J?"  
"We should, before Batsy does."  
"Now Joker, why would you want to help these kids? We already have them directions." A voice sounded from behind us and we whipped around to see eight kids all dressed in a superhero getup. I could hear Leo behind me, squealing about fanboy stuff that I had no comprehension of. Chuckling, the Joker turned to the kid who spoke. "Wonder Boy! I was waiting for you to show up." Then he frowned and looked almost pitiful. "But Batsy forgot about me! I was expecting him, not the Justice Babies."  
"So easy way or fun way, Jokey. It's your choice."  
A kid in bright yellow and red spandex began to whisper behind him. "Please say fun, please say fun."  
"You know the answer! Lou! (Insert other hyena's name)"  
The two hyena's charged and two of the biggest kids met them in the middle, the first grappling with I his bare hands and the other controlling water with some sort of sticks. Wonder Boy or who I later learned was Robin (where did they get Wonder Boy from Robin?) jumped onto the first boy's shoulders and sprung from him like a spring board and launched himself at the Joker with the Condiment King spandex kid following him in a burst of speed.  
The two villains and their lackeys were quickly taken out by the super kids and they seemed to be discussing something with just their eyes as they were gesturing like they were arguing.  
In the end, a green girl used floating powers to bring all the unconscious people into a circle and chained them to a pole for the police to take them to jail.  
"Are you guys all okay?" Robin turned to us, a small smile on his face.  
"Yeah, we're all fine. Thanks for the save."  
Leo in this conversation was making small squeaking noises and reaching his hand out to Robin and mustard guy, then retracting it with a jerk.  
"You sure this one is okay?" Mustard asked curiously reaching out his hand too and poking Leo's curls. The blonde archer rolled her eyes and slapped his hand. "Control yourself, Baywatch."  
"He's fine, just a fanboy."  
"For future reference, don't walk around at night in Gotham," Robin said and the rest of his team gathered around him.  
"Hey McDonalds was calling!" Leo protested.  
Mustard snickered. "That's what I tell Rob and yet-"  
"You eat everything there and then make me pay. We know not to listen to your stomach."  
Mustard sighed deeply. "I'm a growing boy and I need my junk food."  
The whole team face palmed and then turned away from us each flying away into the night sky with different methods of grappling guns, flying, jumping, and water tornado.  
Silence drifted over our group as we just looked at where they were last standing.  
Then Leo groaned. "I forgot to get their autograph!"


	3. KF and Troll Texting 1

**No slash, just the bromance of the century**  
W: Dude, I lost my phone  
W: save me  
W: I'm begging you  
D: you lost it huh  
W: that's what I said  
W: I looked everywhere  
D: okay, if you say so  
D: look down  
W: ...  
W: I hate you  
D: love you too  
W: you made me run into a tree  
D: Poor tree

D: I told you there was a tree and did you listen to me... NO, YOU DID NOT!  
D: it's not my fault you broke your nose  
W: it so is! You're supposed to keep me out of trouble and the hospital!  
D: not my fault you broke your toe  
W: everything is your fault!  
D: mmmhm... Good thing Roy was video taping

W: Wingardium Leviosa!  
D: ...  
D: muggle  
W: I am hurt!

D: what's your favorite flower?  
W: why  
D: no reason  
D: so tell me  
W: I guess daffodils  
D: ...  
D: have fun at your funeral

D: if we get caught, I'm deaf and you can't speak English  
W: shouldn't it be the other way around  
D: tru  
D: you got the paint?  
W: you got the Batglue and the robot?  
D: check  
W: check  
D: Plan 'AnnoyArcher' is a go, move out team

W: so you know that one thing you lent me?  
D: no, you lend a lot of things  
D: what did you do  
W: don't expect to get it back


	4. KF and Troll Texting 2

D: Speedsters! Quickest way to travel  
W: Fare is expensive  
D: how much?  
W: dinner's on you man  
D: oh that's cruel

W: I can see the light, it slowly comes to me as I rise, my breath shaking and my leg buckling. Home was coming, I would finally be free. I would be able to feel the sun on my face  
D: dude  
W: I could see the animals, feel the wonders of the earth  
D: dude  
W: I had finally made it, my destination-  
D: just get your sandwich already

D: HELP  
D: I lost Alfie in Kroger  
D: Maybe the marshmallows can console me  
D: get away from me store clerk, can't you see I'm having a moment with the marshmallows  
D: goodness, show some respect  
D: I'm distraught trying to get traught  
W: I found Alfred for u  
D: ALFIE!  
D: how ever did you find him?  
W: he was in he row over

W: at McDonalds  
D: don't pick that  
W: pick what?  
D: the double cheeseburgers have chemicals, I checked  
D: don't choose that either  
W: DUDE! Where even are you?  
W: I can't see you...  
W: 911, a ninja is stalking me  
D: I'm not in that car  
W: AHH  
D: ...  
D: hurry up, I'm getting bored sitting here

D: lend me 300 bucks, Kay  
W: but you're the loaded one!  
D: I'm buying an elephant, now shut up and check your bank account in 20 minutes

W: I think I got possessed  
W: this random frog had not stopped staring at me for the past 20 minutes  
W: oh god it's coming closer  
W: back off you vile creature  
W: I have a stick  
D: be scared world, Wallace West has a stick  
W: come and save me already dude!

W: I took your phone by the way  
W: ooh a ding  
W: wait...  
Unknown number: you are an idiot

D: nobody can drag me down  
W: what?  
D: you don't know you're beautiful  
W: no  
D: is it too late now to say sorry?  
W: how could you  
D: can we be each other's company  
W: I hate you  
D: you should go and love yourself  
W: hate is an understatement  
D: but you gotta go to work, work, work, work  
W: NOO  
D: kill em with kindness  
W: thanks for the suggestion

D: you owe me ten bucks for winning the game bet  
D: 23 bucks from the thug count  
D: 35 from the sparring  
W: remind me to never bet against you again  
D: need it by tomorrow by the way


	5. KF and Troll Texting 3

D: no is to serious  
D: nope is too casual  
D: nah is just right  
W: did you kill this man?  
D: nah

W: dude, you can let go  
D: you've boarded the hug train  
D: and the hug train makes no stops  
W: seriously dude

W: I'm bored  
W: I'm bored  
W: I'm bored  
W: I'm bored  
W: I'm bored  
W: I'm bored  
W: I'm bored  
D: hate you  
W: I'm bored  
D: I have a Batman who's annoyed by the constant text tones.  
W: not bored anymore  
D: that's what I thought

W: NOO  
W: stupid!  
W: hate!  
W: ARGH  
D: what is it this time  
W: HEADPHONES GET STUCK IN EVERYTHING  
W: GIMME THE WIRELESS

D: ...  
W: ...  
D: what-just-happened  
W: I don't believe it  
D: they didn't  
W: how could they  
D: the world is ending  
D: THEY CANCELLED YOUNG JUSTICE  
W: MUTINY  
W: DEATH TO CARTOON NETWORK

W: you know the little flippy thingie on soda cans that you have to pop to drink stuff  
D: yeah...  
W: have you ever dropped it in your soda?  
D: no  
D: I'm scared about where this is going  
W: what would happen if you accidently drank one?  
D: I'll call uncle Barry  
W: kay  
W: I'll wait

W: my face! My beautiful beautiful face! Now I'm an ugly stinky lama! Lama face!  
D: Emperor's New Groove  
W: darn it  
D: my turn... I'll take that drink now  
W: I give you like a whole paragraph and you give me a measly sentence!  
D: you are the talky one  
W: I resent that  
D: then you resent the truth  
 **Tell me where the unanswered quote is if you know it! Winner gets dedication!**

D: how was the date with Arty  
W: great! She didn't kill me  
W: movies, food, the works  
D: cliche but doable  
W: wanna third wheel on our next date?  
D: heck yeah


	6. KF and Troll Texting 4

W: I was wondering  
W: can you talk to robins?  
D: if that's true what can you talk to  
W: McDonalds  
D: I guess that explains why you always say the fast food is calling you

D: dude  
D: you got beat up on live tv  
D: that must suck  
W: don't even talk to me

W: remember that one time your cape got caught in the Batmobile door and someone was filming  
D: shut up  
D: at least I can recover gracefully  
D: unlike some people who trip on their own feet  
W: for someone who can break the sound barrier, I'm surprised I don't trip more  
D: Uncle Barry never trips  
W: I hate you

W: are you okay?  
W: I saw the news  
W: didn't know you could deliver a baby  
D: neither did I  
D: I'm kind of busy being in shock  
D: I've got a blanket and everything  
W: gimme a minute and I'll be over

D: they took my mustache  
D: my beautiful beautiful mustache  
D: they shaved it  
D: at least I went down fighting  
W: wisdom teeth huh  
D: my teeth are wise? When did that happen, stranger  
W: they're not wise anymore  
D: I KNEW IT! Evil Doctor Benngee took all my smartie pants!  
D: I'M SO DUMB  
W: okay dude, what ever you say  
W: Bruce is filming you right?  
D: no he's just pointing a weird box at me  
W: okay good  
W: hey do you like someone  
D: course I do! Zatanna's so pretty  
D: pretty face  
D: pretty eyes  
D: pretty hair  
D: pretty butt  
D: pretty boo-  
W: okay that's enough for you

W: the zombie apocalypse has started  
W: which kind of cake mix should I pack for our survival bag?  
D: funfetti obviously  
W: copy that Agent D

W: I'm going to die  
W: oh em goodness  
W: they're taking me to Tartarus  
W: I give you my secret stashes of food  
W: and my Kid Flash suit  
D: where you going?  
W: the dentist

D: Bruce made me label stuff  
D: all these things, like a filing cabinet  
D: so I labeled the top 'top secret'  
D: and the bottom 'bottom secret'  
W: genius dude, I'm crying over here  
W: sure Bruce was happy  
D: oh he was  
D: for like two seconds then he made me relabel everything  
D: I just switched them


	7. Troll and Arty Texting 1

A: I swear to God, if you do not get down from hanging on the rafter, I will shoot you

D: I'm a Bat, what do you expect

A: not much to be honest

D: hurtful

A: i try

-  
D: hey arty  
D: arty  
D: arty?  
A: WHAT?  
D: stop making out with Wally  
A: WHAT  
D: At least stop doing it in front of me  
D: GET A ROOM

A: look outside and count the stars  
D: why  
A: to see how many years I will love you  
D: it's day and cloudy  
A: exactly  
D: AWW I didn't know you cared ?  
A: well that didn't go as well as planned  
A: never taking advice from Zatanna again  
D: I love you too, Arty

D: and let me love you  
A: no  
D: and I will love you  
A: oh boy  
D: until you learn to love yourself  
A: here we go  
D: let me love you  
A: I'm done  
D: a heart of numbness  
A: you're face will be numb  
D: brought back to life  
A: no Lazarus Pit for you buddy  
D: I'll take you there...  
D: THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I'll be here all week  
A: maybe not

A: how did you do it?  
D: what?  
D: I know I'm amazing but I don't know which part you're talking about  
A: how can you piss me off in both of your lives  
A: Dick Grayson is a total troll and Robin creepily laughs and stalks me and Wally's dates  
A: how  
D: oh it's a talent

D: I've been practicing

A: DICK!

D: I can't tell if you're saying my name or an insult

A: YOU DICK!

D: yup now I know

A: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARROWS?

D: What you don't like the fart gas?

D: I'm the best man right?

A: have to ask Wally

D: I don't wanna, he probably forgot about me

D: But I'm the godfather right?

A: WHAT? I'M NOT PREGNANT!

D: Well in the future you know, I'm the godfather

A: I swear to god, you and Zatanna both-

D: Ooh, so she's the godmother

A: *SCREAMS*


	8. Friends V Best Friends 1

_Friends ask for food when they come to your house. Best friends are the reason you have no food_

Robin's eyes slowly flicked all over the empty room, the darkness enveloping him as he snuck into the kitchen. He climbed down from the rafters and strolled quietly over to the counters and climbed on top of them, reaching for the highest handle.

Recently, he had brought Alfred's famous cookies into the cave and he had stored the left over ones in a secret compartment so no one could eat them while he was in Gotham. Popping it open he leaned in... To find it completely empty with the small container, cookie less with only a few crumbs sitting at the bottom.

And the real knife to his heart was the small sticky note on the top. **Thanks for the cookies Rob! They were great. To bad you couldn't eat any of them:) - Wallman**

"Wally." A low growl came from the back of his throat as he went to go plan the speedster's funeral.

 _Friends will ask if you're okay. Best friends will pin you to the ground until you spill why you aren't 110% crazy like usual._

The hallway from the rooms to the kitchen wasn't a long one, but it was long enough for Zatanna to see that Artemis wasn't happy. Artemis wasn't usually the happy, cheery type, but she was more down than usual.

"Arty..."

"Nothing's wrong okay?"

"Then why did you know that was what I was going to ask?"

Artemis frowned at her, the grimace spreading across her Vietnamese features that made Wally fall in love with her. And by the way, Wally had told Zatanna that, she definitely hadn't read his texts to Robin.

Smirking, Zatanna spun quickly in front of her and judo flipped Artemis down to the ground and pinned her in a choke hold. "TELL ME!"

Artemis relaxed in her grip when she realized she could easily get out of it. But she couldn't as easily get out of Zatanna's questions.

"Fine."

 _Friends will ask for permission to use your phone. Best friends will steal your phone and figure out your password so they can change it._

As the Zeta Beams mixed his molecules to transport him from Central to the Mountain, Wally's gaze was fixed onto his phone.

"Die. Die. Die. Die piggy, die."

"Whatcha doing?" Wally screamed as is best friend in the form of a ninja asked from above him. His eyes went quickly back to the screen and yelled in frustration when he saw that in his fright he messed up the game.

"Bro! You killed me!"

"This wouldn't be the first time. Explain." Robin flipped from down the rafters and landed in a crouch then flipped into criss cross applesauce format.

"I was playing Angry Birds and you just decided to jump down and mess me up!" Wally, thinking this was a very valid reason to be mad, crossed his arms and glared. Robin kept his composure for about three seconds and then the laughing started.

The indigence on Wally's face grew more and more as the cackling slowly stopped.

"Seriously, dude? Okay then. Hey, I have an idea. Gimme your phone and I can hack into it to make it look like you passed the level okay."

Robin sighed when he saw tears welling up in Wally's eyes. "You would do that... for me?"

"Sure, Kid Mouth. Hand it over." Palm up, Robin asked for the device and quickly disappeared into the shadows with the Boy Wonder.

 _(27.5 Minutes later)_

"ROB!" Wally's voice with more volume then usual echoed across the cave.

Superboy leaned up and glared from where he had been bench pressing a few couple hundred pounds.

"WHAT?"

M'gann lurched up in surprise and almost spilled batter all over Wolf who was laying at her feet, watching her make the cookies.

"DID YOU CHANGE MY PASSWORD?"

Aqualad just sighed from his position in the pool and sunk down deeper.

"MAYBE."

And Artemis couldn't care less, with her wearing headphones and all.

"CHANGE IT BACK."

Zatanna strolled up from her position on her bed, practicing spells and was met by Superboy and M'gann in the area right between the rooms.

"DON'T WANNA."

 _Friends will be mad at you for pranking them. Best friends will congratulate you for finally doing it and give them some pointers._

"WALLY!" The archer's yell tore though the Cave, shocking everyone from their previous activities.

"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME."

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"NO I DON'T, I'M AN IDIOT REMEMBER!"

"YOU. PUT. GREEN. SLIME. ON. EVERYTHING." And every time she paused, the Team flinched as if bombs were going of. One. After. Another.

"WASN'T ME. ASK ROB."

"ALREADY POUNDED HIM INTO THE GROUND. WASN'T HIM."

"WASN'T ME OKAY! ASK M'GANN!"

"M'GANN'S TO SWEET - WAIT. M'GANN! DID YOU DO IT?"

Everyone turned to look at the blushing Martian. "Umm, no?"

"YOU DID DO IT!" Pounding footsteps came into the main room of the Cave. Archer glared M'gann, then a bright smile lit up her face.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Everyone stared in shock as Artemis pulled a freaked out M'gann to the side giving her pointers on how to fix her technique.


	9. Friends V Best Friends 2

_Friends will buy the lunch. Best friends will pretend they're buying lunch but steal your money to do it._

"You sure you really want to go to McDonalds? You said you were dieting."

"I never said that."

"Well you should've." Artemis glared at Robin's smirking face and wished she could see his eyes instead of sunglasses. "What? You've been saying that you thought you were fat, and then I said you were just fined and then you said that you needed to work out more because then you wouldn't have to diet and I quote 'I need my gosh darn cake' But of course with stronger words as Bruce would hate it if I swore."

Rolling her eyes, she knocked him upside the head and then turned to the menu. "Wally said he wanted five BigMacs, right, Wonder Boy?"

"Yeah. M'gann and Aqualad said to get them anything healthy and Superboy just grunted like usual so I'm guessing McNuggets."

"You got that from a grunt?"

"I speak fluent Kryptonian."

"Good to know."

"You guys ready to order yet?" A bored employee called from behind the counter.

"Yeah. Five BigMacs, two veggie salads, 20 piece McNuggets, one egg McMuffin and a McWrap. With 15 things of small fries."

"Will that be all?" The cashier was a bit too sarcastic for Artemis so she decided just to frown at him.

"Yeah."

"$62.98."

"You got it Rob?"

"Yep."

"ROBIN!"

"You're missing 62.98 dollars, huh?"

"YOU'LL BE MISSING A HAND SOON!"

 _Friends think saying I love you to each other is weird. Best friends will say it whenever they like. Even if you're in jail._

"You know... usually heroes are supposed to be on the other side of the bars."

"That is usually how it's supposed to work, yes."

"Then why are we on this side."

"Cause the police decided to chase us."

"Other then that, Baywatch."

Robin, Artemis, Wally and Zatanna all sat behind the bars of the GCPD. Robin had his sunglasses on so no one knew it was him. Couldn't get the rich boy rep soiled.

"You know I love you right, Rob?"

"Love you too, Walls."

"Love you Arty."

"Not falling into peer pressure."

Fake tears began to well up in the magician's eyes. "You don't love me?"

"Not what I said."

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

"Come on Artemis! I could say I love you to Wally! And he's Wally!"

"Yeah!... WAIT-"

Now the police could say they've seen the most entertaining kids that weren't totally wasted.

 _Friends will knock on the door. Best friends will come in through the chimney._

M'gann was quietly humming as she bustled around in her Uncle J'onn's house, putting the cookies in the oven, hoping they would actually turn out right for Thanksgiving.

"M'gann? I'm heading out to see Mr. Kent and Mr. West. I'll be back in an hour."

"Yes Uncle."

She turned back to the kitchen as she heard the lock click and saw her uncle walk out from the window. After maybe 14 minutes, she heard a loud banging on the door. She spun quickly, her green complexion creeping onto her hands as she lost focus. Dismissing this, she pulled out a frying pan **(weapon of warriors)** and stalked up to the couch and crouched behind it. A black cloud of smoke burst from the chimney and two dirty figures rose up from the ash.

"Get back! I have a frying pan!"

"Hmm. Never though you could make that menacing of a sentence Miss M."

"Rob-"

"Yeah, didn't really feel like picking the lock so Connor and I went to the roof instead."

"You could have just called."

"Now where's the fun in that?"


	10. HeadCannon 1

Before Barbara was put in a wheelchair, she never cared about her shoes, but after she was obsessed with having as many kinds as she could. She felt it was one of the only ways that she could have control and still feel beautiful.


	11. KF and Troll Texting 5

D: What fun is it I ask you would it be not to prance while fighting

W: It's not practical, dude

D: When have you ever cared about being practical?

W: When you started to sing and skip when you knocked the thugs in Gotham out!

D: Come on, dude, it's so fun

D: they underestimate me and then I pounce!

W: whatever you say cougar

W: you know that one time when I thought you had amnesia?

D: nah, why?

W: well anyways — wait...

W: you don't remember that?

D: no when did that happen?

W: BRUCE!

W: it's been an amazing two days with you but

D: Wally

W: I feel that the spark I felt was just that, a spark

D: Wally

W: It didn't flame up for me and I just can't seem to continue on like this

D: Wally

W: I like someone else okay

D: WALLY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

W: I'm sorry don't cry for me

D: LOOK AT WHO YOU'RE TEXTING

W: oh I knew it was you... totally

W: just practicing for Melissa okay

D: So who's the other girl...

W: crap

D: bro

D: bro

D: bro

D: bro

D: bro

W: my brother what chu need

D: first off need you to stop talking like that

D: second I need some Chinese take out

D: from Hong Kong

D: chop chop

W: you got the money for that

D: come by Gotham to pick it up

D: chop chop, again i say chop chop

D: OOH get the cho mein 匆忙

W: what does that even mean

D: mean's you're slow, in the right context

W: remember me when i leave

W: don't forget me world

W: don't leave me in the darkness of forgetfulness

W: don't forsake me when i need you the most

W: awaken me with shout of joy

D: just hit your alarm clock already you idiot

D: Bruce is mad

W: what did you do

D: oh it's not what i did

D: it depends on what you did my speedy friend

W: WHAT

D: yeah you might want to put the speed to work


	12. Arrow Meets the Cooler Team Part 1

**So this is an Arrow TV CW show crossover with Young Justice. This takes place in maybe Season 4 but in here, let's say Team Arrow has already met Supergirl and stuff for plot purposes. in this, Arrow is in another part of the multiverse and say YJ is Earth 16 or something**.  
It was a night like the others. There was darkness and when there was darkness, there was an abundance of screaming. Screaming mostly because some criminal was attacking you and things like that.

"Oliver, armed robbery at Palmer Tech's warehouse on the far side." Felicity's voice was in Oliver's ear as he crouched on the top of some random building.

"Right heading over."

"Um... Make that an inter-dimensional problem with teleportation rays all over it."

If Oliver could have paused he would have but he was kind of grappling across the street at that time. "What? Isn't that Barry's thing?"

"Apparently it's our thing too. Infrared sensors show six unconscious bodies."

"Almost there." Getting onto his motorcycle, Ollie had a feeling this wasn't going to be a normal arrived not three minutes later and variously began to stalk around like the Arrow usually does.

"Diggle's ETA is a minute are you good for now?"

"I'll be fine."

One hand on the doorknob, one on his bow he pushed the door open and braced himself for a battle. Nothing came.

Stalking forward, he ducked from rows of shelving and boxes until he reached the middle of the room. The six unconscious people were right there like Felicity had said. None of them looked older than 18 and all were dressed in something that could only be described as a hero's outfit. There were four boys and two girls, and two of them seemed to be injured. A blonde girl was curled into a ball with a red head over her in a way to protect her even in unconsciousness.  
"Oliver, I'm right outside."

Right as John's voice came over the comms, a loud roar came from one boys and he moved from being sprawled on the ground to be glaring right at Oliver.

He had short black hair with bright blue eyes and way too many muscles for a 16 year old. His shirt had some strange symbol with an 'S' and the sleeves seemed like they were ripped off.  
"Who's there?" He growled and stepped closer. Though Oliver felt like he shouldn't underestimate him, he just stuck to the shadows and pulled in even further.

"I can see you. There's no use hiding." Oliver was sure something bad was going to happen until a loud groan came from one of the girls. The boy almost automatically turned and ran to her, pulling the girl into his arms.

"M'gann! Are you okay?" The girl's eyes were slightly open as she grabbed her head... her green head with a green hand.

"Con- Superboy? What happened?" She slowly sat up and glanced around wildly. "Where are we? What happened to the League?"

' _League? Are they with the League öf Assassins?'_ Oliver thought as he was glad the attention was off him.

"I don't know. Exodus ( **some OC villain)** sent us here for some reason."

"Okay-" another moan came from the side and Oliver was just hoping they would stay unconscious so his job would be easier.

"Anyone get the number of the truck that hit us?" The red head boy rolled off slighting from the blonde, not noticing she was still unconscious.

"Unless you know Exodus' number no." 'Superboy' or whatever his name was said. "Do you remember anything Kid?"

"Nah, wait where are we!"

"For the last time I don't know." Irritation was clear on Superboy's face.

"Well that's helpful- Artemis!" Kid just noticed the absence of the girl's voice and began to feel a out. But what freaked out Oliver was that yellow and red spandex clad boy was beginning to vibrate at a speed he had only seen speedsters reach.

"Oliver! I'm coming in with Laurel! Are you in trouble?"

Superboy immediately looked at him again. "M'gann see if you can wake up Aqualad, Robin and Artemis. And Kid I need your help."

M'gann nodded nervously but quickly turned to an African American 18 year old and whispered urgently to him.

Kid quickly looked back at the blonde and then settled her next to a small black haired boy. He kissed her quickly on the forehead, almost too quickly to see and then sped over to Superboy.

"What are we dealing with Supes?"

"I don't know."

There was suddenly a crash behind Oliver and he tried not to look when he heard John and Laurel running at him.

 _'I swear they'd be lost without me.'_

"Arrow?"

As soon as Laurel stepped from the shadows cautiously, something happened between the two boys. No words were exchanged but suddenly, Kid super sped up to Laurel and tripped her.

"What the-" Laurel fell straight into the floor and rolled more to the center of the room. Right at Superboy's feet.

"Well that went well," Oliver muttered and ran to Laurel, John not far behind him.

"Who-"

Kid broke him off gasping quickly and taking a step closer. "GA? What happened? What's with the costume change. Whose that? Where's Black Canary, cause you know she has to handle you and-"

Superboy shot a hand out and grabbed Kid's arm. "That's not Green Arrow."

Oliver balked slightly behind his mask.  
Turning his voice modulator on he growled. "What do you mean? I'm Green Arrow."

"M'gann, scan his mind." The green girl left waking up the older boy who had just started to blink and... levitated over to them. Yeah this was really in Barry or Kara's area of expertise.

"Overwatch call the Flash and Supergirl." That was all he was able to get out before the green girl's eyes glowed green and he felt everything he'd known being ripped apart and searched through. Not a few seconds the grasp on his mind was gone and M'gann backed up in confusion.

"He really thinks he's Green Arrow. And she's Black Canary and that's Spartan."

Superboy frowned. "That's impossible. She looks nothing like Dinah."

Laurel frowned at the mention of her name. "What other Black Canary would there be?"

"Superboy? Miss Martian, Kid Flash. What's going on?" The Aqualad guys was pulling himself up, rubbing his temples.

"We don't know boss." The newly dubbed Kid Flash said as Miss Martian helped their leader up. Or maybe Kid Flash was joking. Never the less, the situation just kept getting worse.

"Greenie? You good?" There was a flash or red and yellow light and suddenly Barry Allen in his Flash garb was behind him.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Details."

"Okay what's going on?" Red and blue appeared next to the Scarlet Speedster and Kara grinned cheekily.

"Now's not the time for games you guys."

Kid Flash clearly thought so too as he ran straight at the Flash and punched at him. Luckily for Barry he ducked just in time.

"Woah! Kid what's going on?"

Superboy growled and lunged at Kara, fists raised, not even glancing at her 'S' shield. "Don't call him a kid."

Kid Flash practically skipped over to Superboy, patted him on the shoulder then ran away, Flash running after him.

"Yeah! Only we get to call him that!" Miss Martian added in as she threw a shelving unit into Diggle and Laurel.

Supergirl seemed to be having some trouble with Superboy, not expecting the young boy to be Kryptonian.

"Calm down!"

"Why did you send us here?" Superboy ignored her and threw another left hook at her.

It was one person that practically shocked everyone out of it. "Guys? W-what's going on?"

Kid Flash almost tripped over his own feet and then spun back around to run back to the two previously unconscious children. But now the boy was helping the blonde get up and holding his side at the same time.

"Rob! Arty!"

 **CLIFFY**


	13. Headcannon 2

When Jason died, he never went to heaven. He didn't go to hell either but just in a certain middle ground. It was like his soul knew that it wasn't completely done with the world. So Jason wandered through the Middle were he met several lost part of Ras' Al Ghul's soul and that's one of the reasons why he allowed Talia to bring him back.


	14. Arrow Meets the Cooler Team Part 2

PART TWO EVERYONE!

Supergirl POV

This was not how Kara expected her day to go. Sure she expected to almost die, that's a given, but to find another Kryptonian was a shock. Her planet had exploded, and this kid looked younger than her. She had heard nothing about any other family sending away their children, then also being stuck in the same timeless realm as her. And another thing, he looked almost exactly like Clark, maybe a few years younger, but Clark never the less.

The children, if you could them that, all stopped their fight an raced to help their injured teammates. All except Superboy. He stood in front of all of us, glaring at us, almost daring us to go at them again.

The conversation in the back could only be maybe heard by me and Oliver.

"Robinareyougood? What'swrong? Arty!"

Barry turned his head to the side as he frowned at the speedster talk.

"I'm fine."

"Did Batman teach you how to say that line?"

"Shut up. Don't we have a bigger problem?"

"Do you mean the fact that we're in another dimension or the fact that this Green Arrow has a cooler costume then Ollie." Arty deadpanned, while still holding onto her side, obviously trying to keep the blood in her body. The small boy names Robin was similarly holding onto his arm as if it was broken and his breathing was slow and rattling. Probably broken or strained ribs.

This is when Barry decided to break the silence like he usually likes to. "Who are you guys?"

"The better question is who are you?" Aqualad stepped from checking over his team and came to stand next to Superboy. "None of you are clearly the real League that we know."

"That's cause this is another dimension." Robin swatted away prodding hand and limped forward. "Batman has debriefed me for these kind of things and everything matches up."

There was silence then Kid Flash groaned so loudly, almost everyone jumped. "Darn it, man! If this dimension doesn't have Big Belly burger I will jump into the next one that does."

'"Food will have to wait, Kid," Aqualad said, getting into a stance that clearly said not any closer as Arty hit Kid Flash over the head.

Kara had no idea what was going. Sure, she had just come from another Earth, but still, this was confusing.

"You'll need to come with us."

Superboy let out a growl when Oliver announced this, but his charge path was blocked by an arm from Aqualad.

"If we were to trust you, you will need to understand one thing."

"And that is?"

"We are not children. We are young, but there is a difference."

These words seemed way to wise for a man of his age. Oliver however didn't mention anything and simply dipped his head.

"Maybe Central City would be a better place to go." Barry said quickly. Kid Flash perked up, excited for the prospect for some reason. "We deal with this stuff al the time."

"YES! Let's go!" Kid Flash scooped up Arty and was about to run, when Robin grabbed his arm.

"KF. This isn't the Star City we know. You need me to direct you." With that, Robin combed up onto Kid Flash's back.

"Wait what? Have you been here before?"

"Maybe. Aqualad, if you travel with these guys to Central while we head over know that might be our best bet for speed. Artemis hit her head and she needs medic soon."

It was almost comical to see the young boy take charge of people so much older than him. Aqualad accepted his rational and turned back to his team. They seemed to be communicating without words again and Kara couldn't tell if that was really cool, or just really rude.

All in one moment, Kid Flash zoomed away with his two passengers, Flash following behind after her realized what was happening, Miss Martian shot up through a hole in the ceiling with Superboy... jumping after her. Aqualad stayed on the ground and almost groaned at the theatrics and just simply walked out the door while calling out behind him. "I am sorry about them. There rarely comes an occasion where they can show off without being reprimanded."

*Barry POV*

The trip to STAR Labs was... interesting to say the least. Besides the rushing of the wind in my ears, I could hear Robin yelling at Kid Flash, telling him that he was an idiot and needed to take a left not a right. It was actually kind of sad in this situation. Even though that Robin kid couldn't have weighed that much and this Kid Flash must've been a lot stronger, already being able to carry two people, it was sad that I couldn't do that. A fully grown man. Or maybe I could, hmm, I'll have to talk to Felicity when she gets to STAR.

When we did actually get there, the first thing that happened was Kid Flash running off, asking where the bathroom was in a yell. Robin grunted out an answer as he and Artemis steadied themselves onto one of the medical beds, still sitting.

"Barry! Who was that speedster?" Caitlin muttered out under her breath as she pulled me to the side.

"It's cool they're from another dimension."

"That's not very comforting."

"Hey Doctor Snow." Robin raised a hand and half heartedly waved.

Caitlin's eyes widened. "Wait, did that transporter not work?"

"Wait, what?" I was ignored... yay.

"Nah, it worked fine, but some other villain decided sending us here would be a good idea."

"And your hurt!"

"Boy Wonder, I swear you know everyone." Artemis leaned over and leaned her head on the younger boy's shoulder. Caitlin walked quickly over and started setting things up, including giving Artemis some medicine. Wow that was a poor choice.

"Aww, Arty, are you tired?"

"No..."

"Did I miss anything?" Kid Flash asked as he ran in.

"Nah, your girlfriend is just getting drugged."

"Eh sounds like a normal Tuesday."

"I hate Tuesdays."

"I know."

The loud sound of arguing burst through even more arguing that was coming from Robin and Kid Flash.

Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad all stormed in, glaring at the Arrow team.

"Okay what bus hit you guys?" Robin asked quietly.

"The bus of angry adults."


	15. KF and Troll Texting 6

D: dude, did you take my bag?

W: which one

D: the small blue one

W: oh yeah

W: i'm using it for ransom

W: i need my sweatshirt back

W: I lost it

D: ARE YOU USING MY DUFFEL BAG AGAINST ME?

W: you find my sweatshirt, you get the bag

D: IT'S YOUR FRICKING SWEATSHIRT

D: YOUR RESPONSIBILITY

D: I SEWED ALL MY LOVE INTO THAT BAG

D: YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME

*btw this just happened between me and my brother, except it was more like - i lost my shirt, find it and you can use the duffel for the trip. -but that's my duffel! it's reserved for me! -well it's mine now! - NOOOOOO*

W: can you fake your own death to get out of cellphone bills?

D: nah, I already tried that

D: curse you Bruce

W: you're a billionaire

D: hey, no one likes bills

D: I don't understand Bruce

D: Germans kept a fricking reindeer on their submarine for six weeks and I can't take Ace to Japan with us

W: aww, poor Dickiebird

W: convince him to let me go with you and i'll help you sneak him on

W: did you know the man with the longest beard dying tripping over his beard, running from a fire

D: ...

D: i feel so enlightened

D: there's a creepy guy on the plane next to me

D: evasive maneuvers must be activated

D: help me

D: please

W: delete this message and play along

W: he'll be in Town Hall at 3:18 precisely. Don't miss you're shot

W: pack the lightweight sniper, nothing too heavy duty and i'll give you the signal

D: landfill, or acid like last time

W: landfill, can't be too predictable

D: OMG WALLY HE JUST FREAKED OUT

D: HE'S YELLING TO EVERYONE THAT I'M A MURDERER

W: maybe we didn't think this well through

D: OMG THEY THINK HE'S INSANE

D: delete everything bro...

D: no evidence

D: you know in Canada, there was a silver coin with Superman on it?

W: ...

W: that is totally unfair

W: i wanna coin

D: i can make that happen

D: IF YOU GIVE ME MY FLIPPING DUFFEL BACK


End file.
